Just a Lapsus
by Amber Akasha
Summary: Harry takes a stroll at night...but he literally crashes into something he didn't expect. COMPLETE, M/M, Yaoi, slash Drarry Draco/Harry


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit from this.

**THIS IS SLASH. MAN ON MAN ACTION. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

Hey, this is my first attempt at slash, and it isn't even in my mother tongue, so please be nice ok? *she looks at the crowd* Well, you don't really have to, but it would be the nice thing to do, you know? *laughs nervously*

The crowd stares at her with angry eyes.

*pout*

Allright, allright, just read and review, ok? Just no flames. It feels too hot in here already, I dont need a fire to heat thing up.

* * *

**Just a Lapsus**

Harry Potter, resident boy-heroe, was wandering through the old castle, trying to clear his head from the nightmares and the pain the loss of Cedric had left him. He felt torn between relief at having escaped from the graveyard with his life intact and regret that he did, because that had meant so many other things that it just didn't sum up.

He walked deep in thought, what probably explained why he crashed with the only other occupant of the castle that was awake, landing in an undignified heap on the floor. He untangled himself quickly, offering his hand to the other without even looking at them.  
When he did he was unpleasantly surprised, because right before him, scowling at him and looking ready to kill was none other than the Slytherin's Ice Prince.

He stumbled, crashing once more against the blond, who managed to stand the impact this time, and while it meant they didn't fall to the floor it also meant their eyes and lips where at an uncomfortable height, only a breath's distance from the other's. They stayed silent, dark green eyes boring into gray ones as time seemed to stretch.  
They didn't know how, but suddenly their lips and teeth met and clashed in a fight for dominance, none of them willing to surrender, but not wanting to part either, till the need for oxygen made itself unbearable.

They stared into each other's eyes, suddenly conscious of the heated kiss they had just shared.

The brunet touched his lips softly, as if chasing away any lingering feel of the blond. The plump lips, usually pouty and full, were puffed-up and red, and the blond couldn't stop himself from capturing the delectable bottom lip with his teeth, worrying it until the other one parted his lips again, granting him access.  
Their tongues danced together, frantically exploring each other's mouth, twirling and pressing against the other's.  
They parted once more, cheeks flushed and breath laboured.  
The blond's tongue darted from between his parted pink lips, tasting the brunet from his own mouth as he licked his own lips. His mouth curved into a smirk, and the brunet shivered, knowing all too well that particular smirk meant _trouble_.

The blond attacked his mouth once more, pushing him backwards till he managed to pin the smaller boy against the nearest wall, taking full advantage of his height to control the kiss, plundering the other's unresisting mouth with swift strokes of his tongue.  
He snaked his hands under the other's t-shirt, stroking his toned stomach briefly before travelling up towards his nipples. He twisted them a little, caressing the sensitive buttons afterwards. He left the brunet's mouth to suck onto his neck, biting the soft skin and swirling his tongue along it at the same time. The brunet panted for breath, lost in the blonde's touch, knees weak and slumped against the wall, until the only thing keeping him standing was the blond.

The sounds the brunet was making were intoxicating, and as he ravished him he felt himself harden at the moans the brunet was emitting, lips parted in a perfect "o", eyes glazed and looking perfectly debauched. He whined as the blond left his neck in favour of staring at him, but the sound was soon lost in the blonde's mouth as he caught the brunet's in a bruising kiss.

The blond pressed his length against the other's, rolling his hips and making the brunet moan, as he once more abandoned his mouth to lick his collarbone, planting small kisses along his neck and jaw, licking the shell of the other's ear, capturing then his earlobe with his mouth and sucking and scraping it till the other boy bucked against his hips with an arousing moan.  
The pressure built up as they frantically thrust against each other, their lips meeting once more in a passionate kiss.  
The brunet threw his head back as he groaned, he was about to come...  
'_Oh yes...yesss!...more...pleassse...more..._' the pleas, unknown to him, came out in parseltongue, surprising the blond with the erotic sound and precipitating his release.

They stayed that way for a moment, slumped against each other and trying to regain their composure. In the end the blond reluctantly stepped back, letting the other boy slide to the floor, too exhausted and satiated to care. He drew his wand, silently casting a cleaning spell on both of them. Then he turned to the brunet, adjusting his robe, and spat:  
'Don't think this changes anything, Potter. I still hate you. This has been but a lapsus, an unfortunate slip.'  
The brunet opened his eyes slowly, looking at the blond through his eyelashes, sighed, and then closed them again.  
'Well, I still think you're a ferret-faced git.' When the blond turned to leave the empty corridor, he called to him. 'Nevertheless, if you feel like having another _lapsus_, I'm usually by the prefect's bathroom every Tuesday.'  
The shocked blond didn't turn, but he gave him a quick nod before leaving.

_The End_

* * *

**R&R?**

p.s: I know _lapsus_ isn't an english word; it's the original latin for the word lapse. I can easely imagine Malfoy employing latin words as lapsus, and anyway, I just don't like the way 'lapse' sounds as opposed to 'lapsus, which I find endearing ^.^


End file.
